


domestic reddie

by peteporkers



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteporkers/pseuds/peteporkers
Summary: Teenage reddie headcanons





	domestic reddie

**Author's Note:**

> requested but i accidentally deleted it lol

\- richie and eddie are sO ANNOYING  
\- when they first started dating, they wanted to keep it secret for their safety  
\- they did not want to risk getting hurt by bowers because of their sexualities  
\- richie was especially protective of eddie because he knew what it felt like to be made fun of for being queer and he never wanted eddie to feel like that  
\- richie and eddie were planning on waiting a while to tell the rest of the losers, but of course the losers found out in like less than a week  
\- (stan had walked in on them making out in the kitchen while he was getting more water. stan literally didnt think anything of it until later richie and eddie joined everyone else and looked super nervous. but stan waited for eddie and richie to come out on their own time)  
\- when they finally did reveal they were dating, absolutely no one was surprised (except ben. but he was so happy for his best friends.)  
\- the losers quickly regretted all their decisions  
\- since they usually hung out in the clubhouse, everyone would have to sit and watch richie and eddie fight over the hammock, sit together in the hammock, fight in the -hammock, and then cuddle and kiss in the hammock.  
\- at first it was cute  
\- and then came the pet names  
\- richie LOVED to annoy eddie with over the top nicknames  
\- eddie yelled at richie everytime he was called sugar bear or honey bee but his cheeks would flush as red as his inhaler  
\- eddie soon started calling him embarrassing nicknames right back  
\- now they’re unironically calling each other sweet pea please help  
\- also!! everyone, including eddie, knows goddamn well how fake his asthma is, but that doesn’t make the pain feel any less real  
\- richie tries to stop eddie from overly relying on his inhaler, but richie does always keep an extra inhaler in his backpack. and in his locker. just in case.  
\- eddie always keeps richie’s backup glasses with him, even when richie started using contacts  
\- eddie even convinces richie to wear fanny packs sometimes, when eddie cant carry his second one.  
\- richie loves wearing eddies fanny packs. he especially loves the red one.  
\- richie and eddie always team up for chicken fights and the only ones who can beat them is stan and beverly.  
\- the losers definitely all know each others locker combinations. occasionally someone will accidentally use someone else’s combination on their locker.  
\- this also means that when eddie is having a particularly bad day, richie will get out of class early just to write him a cute note or a bad joke and put it in eddies locker.  
\- when richie is having a bad day eddie will find richie and just cuddle with him. sometimes they dont even talk, just cuddle because that’s what richie needs and eddie is willing to do anything to see a smile on richie’s face.  
\- they absolutely love each other so much and while the losers complain about how sappy they are, they love richie and eddie together :’)


End file.
